What Now?
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: Sequel to coming clean to you. Not a oneshot Advanceshipping. Ash and May now must face many obsticles.
1. Chapter 1

1**What Now?**

**Chapter 1**

**Heading to Pallet**

**Ash and May have come clean and now we will see what challenges they will face from jealous friends and over joyed parents.**

**On with the sequel.**

Ash and May have now been a couple for a week and in that time Rob has decided to travel with them for a little bit since he already has all 8 Orre badges. already. They were heading home to celebrate seeing as Ash has just prior to our confessing event conquered the Battle frontier. As they were walking Robert was looking for a route head back away from Pallet soon as he wasn't to anxious to head home.

Ash: Ya know Bro, you shouldn't be so nervous about heading home. Besides you don't have anything to worry about as long as Misty isn't there.

Rob: Why would she be there? I don't have to worry about her.

Ash: Actually she has become a friend of mine and since the incident between you to occurred well she has been out for blood.

Rob: But for Christ sake that was 5 years ago. How can she still be mad about that?

Ash: Well lets see she loved you but you only saw her as a friend and I think that she is still mad because she never really got over you.

Brock: Wow 5 years it seems that you Ketchum's have some weird effect on the ladies.

Rob: Yes indeed that is the case, it seems that there are times like now for instance that this can be a bit of a curse however.

Brock: How can all the gorgeous ladies out there throwing themselves at you be curse it is a blessing. You are just insane.

Rob: The gorgeous girls are the blessing dude but, the girls like Misty are the curse.

Ash: Yeah, whatever maybe need a girl. You never know what that could do for you. Besides its not like your getting married right away.

May: Wha... Ash are you saying that there is something wrong with tying the not?

Ash: No, No that is not what I'm saying.

May however wasn't listening just started to rant.

May: But what about our future together huh? Are you just going to use me then leave me? OH no that's it isn't it you don't really love me. Sniff..Sniff

The guys were all perplexed as to how she could come to such an absurd conclusion. They were all trying to think of something that could prove her wrong when...

May: WAAAAAAAAAAAAaH! My boyfriend doesn't really love me he is just using me.

May broke down started to cry on the spot. Ash of course walked up to May wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her so he could explain that she misunderstood him. However she just cried harder while sobbing into his shirt.

May: How could you not love me did I do something? Is it the way I look? What?

Ash: May you need to calm down there has been a misunderstanding here.

May: Wait so you never even wanted to be with me. Sniff, Sniff WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The guys were all thinking the same thing how come Girls can make these conclusions but they can't even think when they need to.

Max: This is pitiful.

Rob: Take a good look kid this is why I chose to stay single.

Max: I really don't blame you on that choice.

Rob: Ash is gonna hate me for this but Pikachu Thunder Blast.

Ash saw the blast coming and protected May by using himself as a human shield.

Rob: May listen up Ash was talking to me trying to give advice not say what you believed. He will never leave you because he really does love you. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have took the hit.

May sat there looking baffled as she held a now unconscious Ash in her arms shocked that Ash's own brother would put him in such a position just to prove how much he loved her. She just tightened her hold on Ash not moving till he woke up. The others agreed to set up camp and wait for Ash to wake up. May just started crying because it was her fault that Ash had to endure such pain.

May: _I Love him and he loves me yet it is my fault this happened. Oh Ash please wake up soon I need you right now._

Ash slowly opens his eyes and makes contact with May.

Ash: May, don't cry you misuderstood me earlier. I love you I was just trying to get Rob to stop acting like an idiot.

May: OH ASH.

With that the two embraced each other and shared a very passionate kiss.

Meanwhile with the others as this is happening.

Brock: YOU MANIAC DON"T YOU THINK THAT WAS OVER DOING IT?

Rob: No.

Max: NO HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU JUST HAD YOUR PIKACHU KNOCK OUT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!?

Rob: Come on we should set up camp. (Yes Rob is a crazier version of Ash)

While setting up camp max was still angry and decided to yell at Robert some more.

Max: You are still a crazy idiot your brother could be seriously hurt.

Rob: True but look

They look over and see May is now kissing Ash (who has just woke up) on the lips.

Brock: Yeah I will give you that your results are unquestionable but your methods are still extreme in my book.

Max: I second that motion.

Rob: What? I only had my bro hit with a couple hundred thousand volts of electricity. I don't see that the big deal it is just a little electricity.

Max: Do you here yourself when you talk?

Rob: I faze in and out.

Brock: You truly are Ash's older brother. Let's just hope he never winds up as crazy as you.

Max: Indeed.

Rob: Whatever!

The group camp out at that spot for the night and when they tried to go to sleep they found themselves kept up by May chewing Rob out all night about how he could have killed her boyfriend. This little session was making it harder for everyone to sleep as May kept shouting louder when it became more apparent that he was not paying attention. This kept up till May was too tired and needed to give her lungs a rest.

That morning the entire group except for Rob is dead tired from lack of sleep.

Max: I'm gonna need a hearing aid and a few sleeping pills after last night.

Rob: Come on why are you guys so tired it's not like you just got finished a workout or something.

Max who was baffled as to how he is still wide awake decided to ask him about it.

Max: Hey how come your still so energetic you went without sleep same as us.

Rob: One night doesn't matter I never sleep anyway.

Max: HUH?

Rob: I'm an insomniac

Max: Well that takes care of that mystery.

Brock: Now mystery #2 is when will Ash do something stupid that gets her pregnant.

Unbeknownst to them Ash had heard and decided to stop this talk before it gets out of control.

Ash; Don't worry we won't be doing anything like that for a while.

Brock: Oh well and I'm already hoping for a godchild to come soon.

Rob: Yeah I actually can't wait to be an uncle.

Max: Same here.

Ash was blushing like a madman as the three talked about this and he knew to silence them because he wasn't ready to be a father. He knew if May heard this talk it would get her excited about them having a kid.

Ash: Come on guys keep it down before you wake up May.

Ash had to explain to them that May is very excitable about these subjects and how she would never let him hear the end of it neither one of them are ready for that stuff and May doesn't seem to realize that she is A to young to participate in certain activities as well as the B too young to be a mother.

Rob: Let me guess she also doesn't realize the typ of trouble she could get you in.

When May did wake up she found Brock making Breakfast, while max fiddle with one of his new devices. Rob and Ash in the meantime were having a practice battle. The score was a draw between their Charizard's and Rob's Pikachu beat Ash's. Rob's Venusaur beat Ash's Sceptile, and Rob's Alakazam was currently locked in combat with Ash's Donphan.

May just decided to help Brock make breakfast as she was too angry at Ash's brother to go anywhere near him for a while.

She did watch the battle however out of curiosity, she wanted to know his brother's lineup to see how it compared with Ash's. The Lineups were surprisingly similar yet different. Ash's lineup Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Donphan, Aipom, and Haunter. (Yes I brought him back for the hell of it.) Rob's lineup is Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Alakazam, and Gengar.

After the battle Brock had finished breakfast the group once again went on the road to Pallet town.

**T.B.C...**

**Not my best work but I will try to edit this. **

**Unlike the prequel Coming Clean To You this is not a one shot and I will try to edit this chapter a bit later. **


	2. Rob's strength

1**What Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Rob's awesome power The Pikachu that uses the other elements.**

**In this chapter you will see Rob's Pikachu can use Fire, Water, Ground, and a few Psychic attacks at a price**

The gang had just arrived in Pallet town and Ash was already expecting his brother to try and make a break for it. He was shocked to see however the look of shock on his brothers face as they walked through the town.

Rob: _Wow1 I can't believe it in 7 years practically nothing has changed. Oh well I hope I don't get to much crap for not coming home in seven years but I had Pokemon leagues and_ _Grand festivals to win. _

Ash was watching his older brother and couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he had a feeling his bro was walking to his doom. His brother had been hiding and staying out of Kanto for the past 6 years for a reason that reason was that 3 specific gym leaders all had a thing for him and they were angry and heart broken to learn that he only considered them friends.

Ash: _I really hope for his sake that Misty isn't at my house visiting right now She will kill him and, what if she brought Erica and Sabrina with her then he is really dead._

May had just noticed that Ash seemed kind of worried about his older brother and decided to ask about it later. All she really knew was that the guy had a few problems with Misty and she had to believe that they couldn't be that bad.

Brock had similar thoughts only he was more focused on how Rob can get girls and he can't.

Brock:_ GAH! How does that guy do it? He has all of these girls after him just like Ash. What is it about them? Their bloodline must be very powerful I must know their secret._

While Brock was busy obsessing over the fact that his best friends/honorary brothers Ash and Rob have such luck with the women Max was watching his sister and Best friend to make sure they didn't start making out in the middle of the town. Meanwhile Ash's Pikachu decided to catch up with his older brother seeing as it has been a while since they last saw each other in person. Rob's Pikachu was a lot more enthusiastic then his trainer but then again he doesn't have to worry about a bunch of people being after him and he gets to see his little brother.

Rob: Wow, I can't believe it, it's like nothing changed in the past 7 years. I wonder if starting away for so long really was such a good idea now.

While Rob was starting to realize how much he missed the place May was silently praying her plans would be successful so that she would not have to worry about more of his odd-ball antics anytime soon.

May was drawn from her thoughts when her boyfriend wrapped an Arm around her. She just wrapped one of her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder knowing full well that when she was with Ash she didn't have a thing to worry about not even a revenge prank or two from his brother. As they walked towards their house Rob had a strange feeling that this was not going to end well for him. As they walked they were suddenly stopped by a voice that Rob hadn't heard in about 3 years. It was Gary's older brother Alex(OC).

Alex: Well, well talk about a real surprise. Rob what has it been about 3 years.

Rob: Something like that yeah. Hard to believe it has been that long.

Alex: Ya hey how about we commemorate the occasion with a battle.

Rob: Your on!

With That the two agreed to a full six on six battle to see how they have improved using their original teams

Rob: Ok Pikachu your up buddy.

Alex: Go Jolteon.

With that the two rival Pokemon stared each other down before charging each other ready to fight and see how they've grown in the previous years. They were mostly avoiding tackles and Ramming into each other and trying to create an opening for their trainers to catch.

Alex: Jolteon Volt Tackle.

Rob: Pikachu don't do anything until I give the signal.

May, Brock and Max were all shocked believing he was going to have his Pikachu take the hit while Ash and Alex both tried to figure out what he had planned. As the Jolteon drew closer Pikachu looked more and more focused and determined ready to spring at a moments notice. Finally when Jolteon was 5 feet away from Pikachu, Rob decided to make his move.

Rob: Pikachu dodge then hit jolteon with... (Trust me it is possible to teach this to a Pikachu Just really tough. Also Ash's Pikachu can do these as well.) Over heat.

Alex, Brock, May, and Max were all shocked meanwhile Ash just grinned as he was starting to catch on to his brothers game plan. He had recognized this move as how they both won the Johto league. Meanwhile the group was shocked that their was another Pikachu aside from Ash's that could use attacks from other elements. (In my fic don't forget both are the champs of every league competition they faced. Also you can teach Pikachu these Attacks in the game just get a game shark and you're good to go.) Jolteon was hit hard by the overheat but managed to shake it off. However it was expecting to receive a Iron Tail to the face while it shook the Over heat off.

Alex: Jolteon hang in there buddy I know you can keep going.

Jolt

Rob: Pikachu use Psychic on Jolteon.

Pika

With that Jolteon was flung through the air into a tree. Jolteon passed out on contact.

Alex: Jolteon, you ok buddy.

Alex: Jolteon you did good you should take a nice long rest.

Rob: Alright, Pikachu

Ash: Saw that coming.

The others were outright shocked when finally May decides to ask the question that had been on her mind since that battle started.

May: Ash how long did you say your brother has been a trainer?

Ash: 7 years.

Max: Wow proof that a little hard work can accomplish anything.

Alex: Kingler Go!

Alex: Kingler use Crab hammer.

Rob: Pikachu dodge then use extreme speed.

Alex: Kingler Harden

With that Rob's Pikachu crashed into the Kingler but it had no effect. This shocked both Rob and Pikachu as they had never seen such a strong harden before. Kingler didn't even budge an inch.

Alex: Now Kingler snatch him with Vicegrip.

Rob: Pikachu use Agility to get out of there.

Pika

Pikachu barley avoided the Vicegrip and found himself on the run as Kingler wasn't ready to let him off that easily. This Kingler was much faster then a normal Kingler and it was not giving Pikachu much room to breath.

Alex: Shocked, as you can see Kingler is my strongest pokemon and I trained him to be just as fast as your Pikachu.

This battle between the two lasted another 35 minutes. In the end Pikachu won because he was simply in better shape. Next Alex's Sandslash was able to win after a 5 minute battle taking advantage of Pikachu's fatigue.

May: Wait how can that be if Pikachu is in such great shape?

Ash: The price of the other elements. You see teaching Pikachu those attacks is difficult and it requires 100 times the normal energy required to use them. That is the only real downside and why Pikachu needs to use those attacks with caution.

Brock: I see that does make sense. Since Pikachu is an electric type and teaching him those attacks would require more energy because using those elements aren't natural for it. So if the Pikachu doesn't use the extra energy it will never be able to use those attacks.

Next up, Rob's Venusaur defeated Gary's Sandslash. It was becoming apparent that Alex is going to lose because he managed to beat Rob's best pokemon Pikachu and, that alone was enough for now as his Pikachu is his strongest Pokemon. Next up Venusaur found himself facing a Alakazam. This battle ended when Venusaur's Solerbeam over powered Alakazam's Hyperbeam. After that Rob recalled Venusaur to take a rest.

Alex: Alright Dragonite time to get us back in this.

Rob: Charizard you're up pal.

The two dragons stared each other down before simultaneously taking flight. The two both circled watching waiting for the other to make a mistake that the other could capitalize on.

Alex: Dragonite Hyper beam!

Rob: Charizard Dodge it and use Blast Burn.

Alex: Dragonite dodge it.

The attacks were dodged with great ease and the attacks put both pokemon in a state of temporary vunerability. The two dragons resumed there fierce stare down both wanting to recover first so they could capitalize on the others weakness while the chance was there.

Alex: Dragonite use dragon breath.

Rob: Charizard dodge and use Flamethrower.

Charizard didn't have enough time to dodge the attack but neither did Dragonite. The two attacks hit the pokemon dead on. Charizard and Dragonite were falling when Rob decided to have Charizard end it.

Rob: Charizard use Seismic toss.

The Dragon suddenly snapped back to life and Snatched Dragonite. After spinning in a circle several times he sent Dragonite crashing down to the Earth. Dragonite stood up only to meet A fire punch from Charizard. With that the Dragonite passed out reveling in its victory. This was proof that it was the stronger of the two dragon types. Next up Alex sent out his last pokemon which was Muk. To make matters worse Muk was the weakest of Alex's Pokemon. Charizard wiped the floor with Muk like he was doing some Saturday cleaning.

Alex: Muk return you deserve a good rest. Hey Rob good battle. You really have gotten stronger.

Rob: So have you Gary. I have to admit I definantly need to train hard this month so that I'm ready for the Orre league. Thanks you, I always know that I'll see right where I'm at after a battle with you.

Ash: Just like me and Gary.

May: Or me and Drew.

Brock: Indeed, rivals are good for this sort of thing they always push you to your limits and serve as way to see how far you've come.

**Well that is a chapter. Next time**

**Rob learns a few lessons.**


	3. Rob learns a lesson

1**What Now**

**Chapter 3**

**Rob learns a lesson**

**Warning this chapter will be somewhat short**

**Now unless there are some complaints on with the story.**

Rob: I have a strange feeling that this is just the calm before the storm.

After Rob had battled and defeated his rival Alex, Pallet had become eerily calm. The place was so quiet it sounded like it was the dead of night yet it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Suddenly a wind blew through the town. May shivered and wrapped her arms around Ash and, Brock and Rob zipped up their jackets while Max cursed the fact that he was wearing shorts. Both Pikachus were the only ones who did not seemed phased by this thanks to all the fur on their bodies.

Ash: What was that?

Rob: Is it me or does anyone else feel a large amount of killer intent being directed at them?

Brock, Max, Ash, and May all looked at him strangely like he had just grown a second head. This made him feel slightly sad and angry as he was hoping he wasn't the only one.

Rob: Sigh I'll take that as a no.

As they walked they came closer to Ash and Rob's house and the feeling of doom slowly increased in the back of Rob's mind. Like he was walking right into trap or something and, it was really starting to mess with his head..

Rob: _What is this I feel like I'm gonna get killed soon. What is going on? Was coming back after all this time a mistake. Something is up I can feel it. Damn it what is going on? How come I'm the only one who can feel this killer intent aimed in our direction? _

While Rob was left to ponder his questions, May was starting to feel scared. Something was up and she didn't like it. Although she wouldn't admit it she also felt something was up and she felt some weird killer intent aimed at her as well. She tightened her hold on Ash who responded by wrapping an Arm around her. This made May smile as she always felt safe in his arms. As they got to the house Rob went to knock on the door and it just opened itself. As they walked they were all very apprehensive s the self opening door was never a good sign. The group was hit with another cold wind and this time the entire group all noticed the waves of killing intent aimed in their direction. It was strong and felt very evil like an ancient spirit that was locked away had been freed or something.

May: Ash I'm scared.

May was indeed shaking like a leaf. Ash knew exactly how to calm her down. He gave a quick kiss on the lips and decided to remind her she is safe with him.

Ash: Don't worry May I won't let anything happen to you. As long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about.

May responded by leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and resting a little as she had her fears put to rest. He always did know how to calm her down. Something she really did love about him.

Rob: Well I assume we can move on now that your girlfriend is calm. Or are we going to have to stop for break so you two can make out some more.

After this was said Max, Brock, and both the Pikachus started to snicker and chuckle little at the couple's embarrassment. Meanwhile both Ash and May were blushing madly and glaring daggers at Rob. He felt nervous as the look they were giving him was one he hadn't received in six years. It was something he felt uncomfortable with.

Rob: _Well now that the tension has been lifted from the group._

Rob: Ok, just kidding but seriously ready to go in?

Ash just gave his bro a nod and they uneasily went inside. There it was surprisingly dark and it felt like something bad was about to happen. They suddenly heard the door creak and slowly close behind them and several members of the group were starting to get scared again.

May: This is scary. What is going on here?

Ash: I don't know May. I really don't know.

Ash could tell his girlfriend was scared so he wrapped an arm around her once again and pulled her real close to him. My responded by wrapping both of her arms around him and holding on tightly. She was afraid and he was the only thing here that made her feel remotely safe.

Brock: Hmm. I wonder where the light switch is?

Suddenly as if something had decided to answer Brock's question the lights came on seemingly by themselves. Max and both the Pikachu's jumped out of shock. Rob and Ash called out their Ghost Pokemon hoping to end this as it was starting to piss them both off. Gengar and Haunter came out ready to do what their trainers asked of them in a moments notice.

Rob: Gengar I want you to have a look around here and find out what the heck is going on.

Ash: Haunter you do the same.

They decided to try and settle down and hope the two ghost pokemon could handle the cause of these strange occurrences. The two ghosts set out to look around and less then a minute later they came back scared shitless. When the ghosts came back and everyone saw the state of fear they were in May and Max started to panic. Rob, Ash, and Brock all started to sweat bullets as it is real hard to scare a ghost pokemon(Try near impossible). Suddenly they heard a bone chilling voice full of rage and killing intent speak.

???: Hello Rob. Long time no see right you **BASTARD**.

Rob couldn't help but cringe. He had two reasons for doing so. Reason one, The amount of malice that the voice was filled with when it spoke to him. Reason two, he knew exactly who the voice happened to belong to. He also knew where this was heading and knew if he wanted to survive he had to get out of this house.

Ash: Misty, I didn't expect to see you here.

Brock: (whispering) Hey, Ash out of curiosity how bad did things get between your bro and Misty when he broke her heart?

Ash: (whispering) Pretty bad. You see she had feelings for him but he only considered her a friend and it shattered her heart. She has been real bitter towards him ever since.

Brock: I see.

May: _Wow! I hate the guy and I actually feel sorry for him right now._

Max: _I wonder how he'll get out of this one? I don't think turning his CD player up will work like it did with May. Maybe his Alakazam can get him to safety. Who knows this guy is full of surprises._

Rob slowly turned around to see not only Misty but two other disgruntled female gym leaders who had crushed on him. All of them had something else in common as well, they never forgave him for not feeling the same way. Rob knew right away that he had to get out of there in order to save his life.

Sabrina: So your actually back in Kanto after all this time. A grave mistake on your part.

Erica: I hope you have a will made out seeing as you won't make it past today.

Misty: It is time that you learned that you don't go playing with Girls hearts you piece of shit.

Rob: Wait I never...

All three: Silence.

The venom in their voices continued to scare even the Ghost Pokemon and they knew that this meant that Rob was all but dead. Max turned away as he knew he didn't want to see the scene that was about to unfold.

Rob: _OH SHIT. OH SHIT. OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT._

As they closed in on the elder Ketchum brother slowly trapping him he knew that he was in a shit load of trouble. Things were not looking good when he was hit with an idea.

Rob: Alakazam Go!

However it was not to be as his Pokemon were also scared of the rage that was coming from these three girls. He saw them and before Rob could even give a command retreated back to his Pokeball. Rob did the only thing he could think of he jumped out the window. As he was outside he found himself staring into the eyes of someone he was not exactly on good terms with. His and Ash's mother Delia Ketchum.

Rob: _OH FUCK ME!_

Just then three people who were as equally mad at him and were out for his blood as well stepped out from behind her. These were none other then Misty's sisters. They actually blamed him for their family problems as Misty's attitude didn't get as sour as it is till he broke her heart and they were still pissed at him.

Rob: _OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!_

Miss Ketchum was not real pleased to see this particular son of hers as they weren't exactly on the best of terms. She found her rage boiling after all she hadn't seen him in 7 years so she had every right to be angry at him.

Delia: Where have you been all these years?

Rob: Oh yeah sorry about that I got lost on the road of life.

He replied while eye smiling but you couldn't tell thanks to his sunglasses. Miss Ketchum was now infuriated so she did something that shocked everyone. She slapped him so hard he went flying back in the house while putting a whole through the wall.

Rob:(muttering) Not sure I deserved that.

As Rob started to get up he found himself surrounded by the three female gym leaders from before. As they closed in on him all that could be heard from the area was him screaming in fear.

Meanwhile

We find ourselves in the outskirts of Pallet town. There 4 figures are seen over looking the town.

They are the Orre Elite 4 and, they are here for a certain trainer who is in quite a bit of pain at the moment.

**I'll end this chapter here for now. Anyway I'm working on a total of 7 chapter stories and 25 one shots so don't ask when I'll update because right now even I don't know. **


	4. The Orre Elite 4

1**What Now**

**Chapter 4**

**The Orre Elite 4**

**This will focus mainly on the Orre Elite 4. E will have some input on how Rob survives but that will be it for them in this chapter. I'm really more focused on the Elite 4 for some reason that has been my goal with this chapter. **

With the Orre Elite 4:

Khris: I still wonder what that scream was??

Sonya: I know it was creepy. I never heard such a scream of pure pain and terror.

Brett: Hey that scream is none of our concern. It doesn't have anything to do with why we are here. (An: If he only knew.)

At this statement Sonya got real quiet and Angry. She has a real problem with the man they came here to battle.

Brett: Still angry at the guy for stealing some of your Thunder huh?

Sonya: I'm the youngest to get into the Elite 4. Now some idiot is considered better then me because he is one year younger then me and he got an offer to join the Sinnoh two and a half years ago. He was offered to join a year before I was.

Brett: Yeah, Yeah. We know now you want to beat him in a battle and prove to everyone that you are a better trainer then him. You've been rambling about it for a while.

Brett said this with a bit of agitation extremely evident in his voice. It actually kinda scared his girlfriend Celas as she never seen him so aggravated with anyone he has spoken with.

Sonya: Because I am the better trainer. I can smoke that guy in a battle. When I meet this guy I will prove it once and for all.

Celas: Well she is fired up. No pun intended.

She added the second part because she noticed that the fire specialist was glaring at her after she made her first remark.

Brett: Well we should get going. You aren't the only one who wants to battle this guy. Well actually I want to battle all four members of this Pallet elite 4.

Khris: Oh yeah who all was in it aside from him?

Celas: His little brother Ash Ketchum, His rival Alex Oak and, Alex's little brother Gary.

Sonya: How did they get named the Pallet Elite 4 anyway?

Brett: That is do to the fact that out of the hundreds of trainers to come from Pallet they are the best Pallet has ever sent out into the world. So the people just started to call them that around a year ago and they have been stuck with the name.

Khris: So that is why we are here. We are going to do what all the other elite 4 groups are to chicken shit to do and show these people that this group is not worthy of the title Elite 4.

Brett: Actually I want to test our skills against them.

Khris: What?

This statement had left the entire group in a state of confusion. They hd not been expecting that answer from their leader.

Brett: Rob the man Sonya wants to battle is their leader and so far he and his rival Alex have beaten every Elite 4 member they have face t least once. Ash and Gary have formed rivalries with members of the Hoenn and Kanto Elite 4 members. They are on par with the regional Elite 4 groups so they are very worthy of the title. I just want to prove that we are the best Elite 4 out there.

At this his teammates all smiled. They were shocked to hear the skill of these trainers and even more determined to beat them. In fact a certain fire mistress was all but literally on fire thanks to her determination to beat Rob in a Pokemon battle. They were all determined especially when it came to him seeing as he has been dubbed the leader of the Pallet Elite 4.

Khris: I suddenly don't blame you. To think they have 4 trainers who could probably beat us in a battles and we are just now facing them. Also Sonya technically you should hate as well because I'm also a year younger then you and in the Elite 4.

Sonya: I've already proven I can beat you. Also there was never any question that I as able to beat you in a battle. You are the weakest of us here after all.

Celas: Hey lay off him miss ego maniac. That was a one on one battle and you have never given Khris a rematch so who knows he might beat you should you face him again.

Brett: Indeed. I'm sorry but I'm actually starting to hope that Rob beats you. It might do you some good to be knocked down a peg or two.

Khris: (muttering) Try two hundred thousand.

Sonya: What was that?

Brett: You only beat him last time because you had a type advantage as well as experience and a stronger bond with your Pokemon. Your Charizard faced a treecko that he had just caught for Christ sake.

Sonya's temper was starting to flare now. All of these blows to her ego were starting to really take their toll. She was atleast a second away from exploding.

Sonya: _How dare they? How could they? I can't believe it. They don't think I can beat him. I'll prove them wrong I have to. My reputation is on the line. _

Sensing the tension Celas decided that maybe it would be best to change the subject before her fellow female on this Elite 4 snapped and murdered her boyfriend and Khris. Besides she had to admit she didn't feel like stopping at Sinnoh to tell Khris's girlfriend that Sonya had murdered him for standing up for himself.

Celas: Hey should e be braking camp so that we can get a move on already?

Brett: You're right we should. Ok guys time to get going.

Khris: Finally I'm actually excited about going some where other then the league meets for once.

Sonya didn't say anything because she was still fuming over the fact that several of her teammates actually not only didn't think she could win. That was bad enough but they also wanted her to lose the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile with our heroes:

Ash and Brock are currently found taping up Rob's injuries. He was surprisingly lucky that Ash and Brock were able to get him to stop before he was killed. He actually came out of the incident with only a Black eye, several bruised ribs, fractured elbow and a minor concussion.

Rob: That went surprisingly well.

Brock looked at him like he just grew a second head and started reciting Shakespeare in perfect French. Noticing the confused look he was receiving he explained his reasoning to Brock before he got thrown in the looney bin.

Rob: Well think about it I came out of the biggest attempt on my life ever with only a few minor injuries that will be as good as ne in about a month.

Ash: Actually you have to admit he has a pretty good point there. It could have been a lot worse for him.

No while this was going on May found herself slightly uncomfortable around Misty. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable via the Death glares that she was receiving from the violence prone Redhead. It was really starting to creep her out and she was trying to figure out a way to get away from her and over with Ash. A way that didn't involve Misty continuing ton watch her like a hawk the way she has been.

May: _Ok this is really starting to freak me out why is she glaring at me like that?_

Misty: _I can't believe that she and Ash are a couple. I want to be happy for them but I am still worried. Ash is like a brother to me so I guess I just don't want to see him get hurt._

Meanwhile Delia was as excited as ever. Her younger son had a girlfriend and that means that her boys are dating. This of course also happens to mean that she is one step closer to receiving Grandchildren.

Delia: _Now if only Rob could find himself a girlfriend._

She thought this while sending her older son a look that kinda crept him out.

Rob: _Oh HOLY FUCKING HELL! Why is she looking at me with that I'm up to something look of hers? Great I should have known. I drove right into FUCKville and she is the Fucking mayor no doubt._

Ash: Hey Rob.

Rob: Yeah.

Ash: I'm heading over to Professor Oaks lab to visit my Pokemon wanna come so you can visit yours?

Rob: Actually, Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me. I miss all of those guys.

May: Can I come yo I really wanna visit my Bulbasaur.

Ash: Of course you can come.

Ash wrapped an arm around her and the three of them were out the door and, on their way to Professor Oak's Lab. Now this walk went a lot less spooky seeing as this time there was no killer intent following them being aimed at a member of the group.

Back with the Orre Elite 4

Sonya has been fuming ever since they broke camp and has been in a real fighting mood. The rest of the group has been pretty much dead silent afraid that they might feel her wrath if they so much as breathed at the moment. They were currently on their way to Professor Oak's lab where they hoped to find all 4 of the men that they hoped to face in battle. It bas tense as they got closer to the area each left with their own thoughts.

Sonya: _God Damn it I have to beat this guy and remind these idiots who is best. I have to show them that I Sony Blaze Fire pokemon master am number one._

Brett: _Well, Pretty soon we will be there. I can't wait to finally battle these four. I hope that they are as good as everyone says. If my friends here only knew that they are going to be defeated easily. They need it, It will be good experience for Khris. Also Celas and Sonya could stand to have a little ego deflation. That is an especially Sonya case. She is going to set her self up for a pretty big fall and right now she has been pushing us so far away that none of us will be able to catch her._

Celas: _Well two trainers who have beaten all the other Elite 4's. I can't wait this should be interesting._

Khris: _Well This is getting interesting. I wonder who will explode first? Me from excitement or Sonya from agitation._

Luckily for the group, They had just reached the lab and found that all 4 of the trainers that they were there to face. Currently they were busy however as it was a brothers versus brothers tag battle that seemed to leaning in favor of the Ketchum brothers.

**End for now. **

**I'll fill youn in on what is going on next chapter.**


	5. Meeeting of the Pallet Elites

1**What Now?**

**Chapter 5**

**The meeting of the Pallet Elites**

**This will chapter is basically focused on showing how Rob and Ash got into the tag battle vs. Alex and Gary. Any way the much anticipated meeting is next chapter. Oh yeah Disclaimer: See my profile**

**Now on with the story.**

With Ash, Rob and May:

We find our heros on their way to Prof. Oak's ranch all glad to get out of that house for one reason or another. Each was also anxious to see the pokemon that they had left at the ranch. Rob however was also looking to make a few changes in his lineup as he wanted to win the Orre league using his best lineup.

Rob: _Alakazam, Blastoise sorry guys but I'm gonna need Feraligator and Lugia for this one I just know it._

While Rob was left to his musings Ash and May were talking about where they will go for their next journey.

Ash: I'm kinda thinking about going to either the Sinnoh or the Orre region.

May: Wow I'm gonna sty with you. Harley and Drew wanted me to go to Johto but I think I need to do what you do not always following my rivals around so that I can make some new stronger ones and push myself harder. I mean like you once said how can you get stronger when you only deal with the same rivals all the time.

Ash just smiled and gave May a kiss so that she knew he would support her 100 no matter where she went. Rob just looked at them and grinned. He decided he would give Ash some advice as he wasn't sure his bro was ready for the Orre region.

Rob: Hey Ash if you don't mind I'd like to suggest Sinnoh then maybe the Sevvii islands. Sinnoh has both a Frontier and a league and Sevvii is kind like a giant Orange league. Only you see it has 4 gyms on each island. Before you can compete on the next island you have to win all 4 badges from the first and so on. When you finish there is a tournament where you can compete and if you win you get to face there champion. It's sorta like Kanto league meets Orange league with a twist.

Ash: Ok then I guess that is what I'll do. Now I just need to decide on a lineup. All I know for sure is that Pikachu, Sceptile and Charizard are all coming.

This got all three thinking when Rob thought of something.

Rob: You know you'll be needing a water type and it would seem you have pokemon from Kanto and Hoenn but not Johto. Also if you go with a regionally diverse team you might want to keep a spot open for a pokemon from Sinnoh.

Ash grinned as he had to admit he kinda like what his brother was suggesting.

Ash: _Hmm. That's not a bad idea._

May: _Hey wait maybe I should try something similar with my lineup._

Both Ash and May had to admit they liked the idea as it promised them a chance to really try some experimenting and get some other pokemon some experience. As they continued to considered the possibilities they drew closer to Oak's ranch.

Ash: You know I like that idea I think I'll bring Totodile along it has been a while since I used him. Also I'll bring Haunter along seeing as I've only been using him for a month.

Rob: Can't say I blame you a Ghost type always comes in handy.

May: Speaking of which I just realized I need to plan out a team to take with me. I already know I'm gonna take Blazekin but I need to fill 5 more spots.

At this Ash grinned as he remembered that he had a surprise for May when he got to the lab. This was something he was positive that she would really love. As they kept on walking they arrived at the ranch to find Oak and Tracy tending to the pokemon. Oak saw the group and grinned as he was particularly glad to see this group.

Oak: Rob you're here huh? So did Ash drag you back or did hell freeze over?

Rob: Both happened actually.

At this statement both immediately started laughing their asses off. Meanwhile Tracy looked confused as he had never seen this new comer before.

Tracy: Hey Ash, who is this guy?

Ash: Oh right you never did meet my older brother did you. Tracy meet my older brother Rob Ketchum.

Both Tracy and Rob exchanged greetings and wound up in an interesting discussion about the Orre region. Apparently that is where Tracy is from(Seriously they never did say where he is from did they?).

Rob: Well sorry to interrupt this but I'd like to see my pokemon right now if you don't mind prof?

Oak: Go right on ahead. I kinda figured you and Ash would and I'm assuming May will want to see her Bulbasaur.

Both Ash and May nodded completely agreeing that he was right with this one. As the went back into the corral Rob decided to call his pokemon first. He walked ahead to a specific spot and let out a real loud whistle. Pretty soon the young trainer found himself surrounded by over 600 pokemon. With his Pikachu already out he decided to call out his other 5 to complete this reunion. With this reunion he felt kinda at home and really happy that he had come back to Pallet now. Next up was Ash.

Ash: Ok Pikachu you know how to get their attention and let them know we're back.

Pikachu

With that Pikachu fired off a huge Thunder Bolt and it didn't take long before all of Ash's Pokemon and May's Bulbasaur were there to meet them. Ash like his bro decided to release all of his pokemon to make a complete reunion. Upon letting them out many were pleasantly surprised to see that Charizard has rejoined the group.

Ash: Ok guys it's great to be back and I'm glad to see you all have been keeping in shape.

May just went over to see her Bulbasaur and was glad to see that she has been doing pretty good. Hey Bulby I see you are ding pretty well here with Bulbasaur. May winked at Bulby after saying that. Bulby of course responded by blushing an incredibly bright shade of red. May just looked at this and laughed.

???: Well, Well this is a first. The entire Pallet elite 4 here together.

Everyone turned around to see both Alex and Gary standing there. Gary looked kinda happy to see Ash and Alex looked like he was ready to challenge some one to another battle. The situation instantly tensed up as Rob's crushing victory over Alex was still fresh in the minds of everyone who witnessed or participated in the battle.

Alex: Well you have to admit it didn't seem predictable with me and Rob never around here any more.

Rob: Yeah I have to admit you do have a pretty good point there dude.

Gary: I have an idea for that. Why not commemorate the occasion with a brothers vs. brothers tag team battle.

Ash: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Tracy: Alright then I'll referee this match. The Ketchums vs. The Oaks.

Prof: This is good but I wish I had time to sell tickets.

Brock: I know what you mean. This would sell out an entire stadium in an hour.

May: _I hope Ash wins. This is his rival and his brothers Rival. Against him and his brother. Ell I do have to admit based on what I've seen in his battles Ash couldn't ask for a better Tag team partner. _

Rob: Yo Feraligator your up buddy.

With that Rob's Feraligator came forward ready to battle. Ash then decided he would shake things up and throw any strategy the Oak's would have off.

Ash: Haunter your up buddy

Everyone except Rob threw Ash a strange glance. Rob however grinned as he knew what his bro was up to.

Rob: _Nice going bro. They are already off their game I can tell that._

Gary: Ok I choose Flygon.

Alex: Alright come on out Jolteon.

With that the pokemon stared each other down waiting for one of the trainers to call a command and start this battle. Gary decided that he will be the one to start the battle off.

Gary: Flygon use Dragon Breath on Feraligator.

Ash: Haunter get in front of Feraligator and use Mirror Coat.

The blast came back at Flygon who took the hit due to shock that Ash's Haunter had reacted so quickly.

Alex: Jolteon fire Pin missel at them.

Rob: Feraligator counter it with Hydro Pump.

The projectiles were easily countered by the Hydro Pump. This little exchange kept going on while Flygon recovered and resumed firing Dragon Breath. Each and every time it was sent back at Flygon via Mirror coat. Now Flygon however is dodging each and everyone of these attacks.

Gary: Flygon use Fire Blast on Haunter.

Ash: Haunter counter it with Dark shade.

The two attacks met and instantly canceled each other out. Flygon started to grow frustrated by his inability to land an attack on his target. However he was in for a shock as he forgot about Feraligator because of Haunter.

Rob: Feraligator hit Flygon with Ice Punch.

The impact shocked Flygon. He turned around to retaliate only to be hit with a Second Ice punch. Flygon then barley Dodged a Third while Haunter use Counter to repel Jolteon.

Ash: Haunter use Confusion on Jolteon.

Haunter did just that stopping Jolteon in its tracks and allowing Ash to give his next command.

Ash: Haunter Use Hypnosis then Dream Eater.

Jolteon was instantly put asleep with the Hypnosis and the Dream Eater finished him off much to the Dismay of the Oak brothers.

Alex: Jolteon return. Come on out Kingler. Use Ice Beam on Haunter

Ash: Haunter use Counter now!

Rob: Feraligator Throw Flygon into the Ice beam

Feraligator instantly grabbed Gary's Flygon and tossed him into the stream of the Ice beam. Instantly freezing Flygon who almost crashed into Kingler.

Rob: Now Feraligator hit Flygon with Dynamic Punch.

Ash: Haunter while your at it hit Flygon with Dark Shade

The combination took an extreme impact on Flygon who managed to get up and caught Haunter by surprise hitting hit with an incredibly powerful Thunder. Jolteon added on to it by aiming a Thunder of his own at Haunter as well. However his attack was ended abruptly by a Dynamic Punch from Feraligator. Jolteon was taken completely by surprise as Feraligator took him and slammed him into Flygon before Haunter could suffer anymore damage.

Ash: Haunter use Dark shade on Flygon now.

Rob: Feraligator Use Focus punch on Jolteon. Keep him out of the mix between Flygon and Jolteon.

Feraligator did just that relentlessly pounding Jolteon with one attack after another. Meanwhile Flygon is trying to withstand the Dark Shade attack Haunter is relentlessly shooting him with.

**TBC**

**With that Rob and Ash seem off to a commanding start. Unknown to them a group of four trainers are watching this battle with interest. Who will win you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. **


	6. Meeting of the Elites

1**What Now?**

**Chapter 6 **

**Meeting of the Elites pt1**

**Not much to say except that I'm sorry an update took so long. I've been dealing with some major writers block. Also I have to do a correction in the last chapter that I will be sure to get to. Currently it is still tied a tag battle Flygon and Jolteon vs. Haunter and Feraligator.**

**Also sorry an update took so long for second note. Work, college, and wrestling combined have been getting really brutal.**

**Well time to begin.**

Alex: Flygon use Blizzard on Haunter

Gary: Jolteon use Thunder on Haunter as well.

Ash: Haunter counter Blizzard with Night Shade

Rob: Feraligator use Dynamic Punch on Jolteon.

As Haunter countered the Blizzard he was hit with a Thunder attack that was cut off when Dynamic Punch connected with Jolteon. This caught Jolteon off guard but before being knocked away with a secondDynamic Punch he switched to using Pin Missel on Feraligator.

Rob: Feraligator use Ice beam on Flygon while he is distracted.

Before Gary could react his Flygon was once again frozen. This left him defenseless to the on going Night shade Attack Haunter was using.

Alex: Jolteon use Thunder on Haunter

As Haunter was hit with one of the most powerful thunder attacks he ever felt in his life he still continued to hit Flygon (who was using Flame thrower to thaw himself out) with Nightshade.

Gary: _Not good Flygon can't do anything if he is still frozen._

Alex: _Not good. We need to do something or we will be slaughtered._

With The Orre Elites:

Sonya: _Hmm. These guys are good but I could take them all on easily._

Brett: _Hmm. I think I might be the only one of this group who could stand up to them. _

Neither kris or Celas could think as they were way too wrapped up in the battle. As the Orre Elite 4 watched they knew that they were in for a real test of their skills against these guys.

Back to the battle:

Gary: Flygon Use Dragon Breath on Feraligator

Rob: Feraligator counter with Ice beam

Alex: Jolteon use Thunder On Feraligator

Ash: Haunter counter that with Night Shade

As the attacks collided they caused an explosion that covered the entire area with smoke and debris. The debris cleared soon to show all the said pokemon were ok but starting to get extremely tired.

Rob: Feraligator use Earth Quake to shake things up a bit

Ash: Haunter Aim Nightshade at the ground to increase the power of the attack

As this combo was started the Oak's reacted quickly not willing to lose this round that quickly.

Alex: Jolteon hop on Flygon's Back

Gary: Flygon take flight now.

Flygon did just that getting both him and Jolteon to safety. Now the Oak's decided to see if they can mount some sort of an Offence against Rob and Ash.

Gary: Flygon use Ice beam on Haunter

Alex: Jolteon use Thunder on Feraligator.

The attacks hit and were quite prolonged so they could deal more damage. When they were done It was getting obvious that the first to be knocked out would definantly be a key to this decision.

Ash: _Shit looks like I'm gonna have to go kamikaze here_ Alright Haunter Attach yourself to Jolteon and use Self destruct.

The attack resulted in a powerful explosion that knocked out both Haunter and Jolteon as well as dealing massive damage to Flygon whom Haunter was sandwiched between when he grabbed onto Jolteon. As Flygon Crashed to the ground his Fall was interrupted be a focus punch in the form of an Uppercut from Feraligator. Rob sensing the Chance to put the Oak's in a real hole took the opportunity.

Rob: Feraligator use Hydro Cannon on Flygon now.

As Alex and Ash recalled their Respective Pokemon Flygon was knocked out by an extremely tired Feraligator.

Alex: Ok not good Sandslash Come on out.

Gary: Blastoise you to.

Ash: Pikachu ready for a rumble pal?

Pika

With that Pikachu leapt into the battle field ready for anything.

Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Blastoise.

Alex: Sandslash intercept and hit Pikachu with Fury Swipes.

Rob: Feraligator stop Sandslash with Hydro pump.

Gary: Blastoise use Hydro Pump on Pikachu.

Pikachu much to Gary's dismay expertly dodged each and every blast of Water that Blastoise shot at him. As Pikachu drew closer to Blastoise it began to frantically fire more rapidly still unable to hit Pikachu. The brothers also began to panic a little as Feraligator unleashed a powerful Hydro Canon attack on SandSlash which effectively knocked the wind out of him. However this came at a price. The use of the Water hyper beam once again added on to the fatigue of Feraligator.

Rob: _Damn Feraligator isn't gonna last much longer if this keeps up._

While Rob had this thought on his mind Gary's Blastoise was hit with a fierce Volt tackle. It slid back 10 feet but was otherwise ok. Rob knew he was gonna need Feraligator to help try and wear down Blastoise before he was knocked out.

Rob: Feraligator hit Blastoise with your most powerful Ice punch

Alex: Sandslash interrupt his attack with EarthQuake

The Earthquake did its job which was to Knock Feraligator off balance also, allowing Blastoise Enough time to recover. However Feraligator wasn't one to give up so he charged agin only to get hit in the face with a Take Down by SandSlash. Afterwards he was also hit with a Rapid Spin from Blastoise. Feraligator was starting to get pissed off and was pretty close to snapping.

Rob: _Not good he snaps he will be out before he knows it. I need to calm him down. _

Alex: SandSlash Use Fury Swipes on Feraligator.

The Fury Swipes hit Feraligator full on. Feraligator found his Rage growing. Rob knew it was so just by watching.

Rob: Feraligator Use Aqua Jet to take out SandSlash.

With that order given Feraligator took off like a bullet towards Sandslash knocking him into a tree before he knew what was going on. Before Sandslash realized Feraligator was still moving he found a 9ft tall 1500lb Feraligator slamming into him at 200mph.

Alex: _NO How Sandslash isn't knocked out is beyond me but that did deal a lot of damage._

Alex: Sandslash use Pin missel on Feraligator

The Pin Missel struck Feraligator with such ferocity that he was caught dazed when Blastoise hit him with an Aqua Jet of his own. Blastoise intern then dodged another Volt Tackle from Pikachu. Taking advantage of the distraction Sandslash hit Feraligator with a rollout Pin missel combo. Feraligator was reeling but recovered in time to catch Jolteon in the middle of his attack.

Rob: Feraligator us Hydro Pump close Range now.

Gary: Blastoise hit Feraligator with Rapid spin before he can launch that attack.

Blastoise took off for Feraligator like a rocket. The power of the impact sent Feraligator flying into tree. This effectively knocked out the fatigued Feraligator.

Rob: Feraligator return! You did great buddy. "_Ok they will be expecting Pikachu and most likely have a strategy cooked up for both his Pikachu and mine so..."_

Ash was having similar thoughts and was hoping his bro realized it. Meanwhile Gary and Alex were on the other side of the field grinning like mad men thinking they had it all figured out.

Ash: _Come on Bro you have to know they have something planned for our Pikachu._

Alex: _Alright once he sends out his Pikachu out onto the field we'll have this in the bag._

Gary: _Alright time for him to send out his Pikachu so we can end it._

**(An: In sinister voice you heard them all according to plan. The Ketchums are FOOLS. They think they can win by winning)**

However Alex and Gary were in for an unfortunate surprise.

Rob: Venusaur Come on out.

At this Alex and Gary went into shock as did 3 of the watching Elites from the Orre region. Several of the spectators were also confused. Only Brett and Professor Oak were not surprised by this move.

With the Orre Elites:

Brett: _Impressive he read them like they were a book. Then again seeing as his Pikachu is easily his strongest pokemon it would only be natural to assume they were expecting him._

Khris: _Huh? Why didn't he use his Pikachu? That is his strongest Pokemon. It would only make sense._

Sonya: _His Venusaur? Why not that Pikachu? What is this guy up to?_

Celas: _Wait,_ _Venusaur? I thought he would have used his Pikachu? Something is definantly up here._

While the members of the Orre Elite 4 were left to their thoughts. The spectators were thinking similar things.

With the spectators:

First off we see Brock had arrived shortly before the battle start and even he was confused by this tactic that Rob was using.

May: _Wait, his Venusaur. His Pikachu is clearly stronger from what I've seen._

Brock: _Hmm. His Venusaur? That is kinda strange. I figured he would use his Pikachu. He must have a plan that involves Venusaur._

Oak: _Venusaur, eh? He must have figured out what Gary and Alex were up to. That isn't too surprising seeing as this rivalry has lasted so long that it is a miracle the battle isn't still between the pokemon they started this battle with._

Back to the battle:

Ash: _Alright he saw what they were up to._

Gary: _Nuts he sensed that we were up to something this whole time._

Alex: _Damn he read us like an open book. Looks like we will have to try and think up a new strategy._

As these thoughts filled every ones heads they failed to notice that Rob and Ash were using sign language to communicate and form a plan of there own. Rob shot Ash a look and grinned as they new that this next move would catch them off guard and end it now.

Rob: Venusaur use Frenzy Plant on Both Sandslash and Blastoise.

Gary and Alex both were overcome with shock as they didn't expect such a powerful attack so soon.

Gary: _Oh no he's going for the quick kill. Shit not good._

Alex: _Christ Blastoise won't be able to dodge and he is to tired to counter._

Alex sensed his brothers plight and decided to take the fall as Blastoise is stronger then Sandslash and had a better chance if turning the Battle around them.

Alex: Sandslash take the hit for Blastoise.

This reaction shocked everyone as they didn't figure that Alex wouldn't be able to recover from the shock quick enough or that he would sacrifice himself in this battle. As Sandslash took the hit it was obvious that he was out of the said battle. With that Gary found himself in a desperate two on one and, started to go into panic survival mode.

Gary: Blastoise use Rapid spin on Venusaur now.

He planned on attacking Venusaur first to get Rob out of the battle as he felt he had a better chance against Ash in a one on one battle. The one problem was he didn't think Ash would realize this till it was too late.

Ash: _So predictable._

Ash: Pikachu knock Blastoise off course with Volt Tackle

Pikachu hit Blastoise with such force that He went right into the tree he was passing when Pikachu's Volt Tackle connected. The over all force was enough to knock out Blastoise.

Oak: The winner of this battle is Ash and Rob ketchum. The Ketchum brothers win.

With that proclamation made the Ketchum's high fived each other. The celebration didn't last very long as the Orre Elite 4 decided that now was the best time to make their presence known.

Brett: _Hm. Not bad. But it won't be good enough._

Sonya: _please I could take all 4 of these fucks down blindfolded_.

Kris: _Hm. They seem to be pretty good. I won't underestimate them unlike our idiot Sonya._

Celas: _I don't see why we had to come here to face these amateurs they don't look so tough to me. I'll bet that not even in a four against one could they last more then a minute against on of us. _

These thoughts were running through the minds of the Orre elites as they surveyed the competition. Meanwhile Ash and crew were trying to figure out who they were when Rob decided to speak up.

RobgrinningErie flash comes across sunglasses as if reflecting a gleam in his eye: _"hm. I wonder."_ So tell me what could bring the illustrious Orre elite four to a small town like Pallet? I highly doubt you just came here for the piece and quiet.

**End chapter...**


End file.
